osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Karamatsu
Karamatsu Matsuno '(松野カラ松 ''Matsuno Karamatsu) is a character in the series [[Osomatsu-kun|'''Osomatsu-kun]]. He is one of the sextuplets. Although his place in the order of the sextuplets was ambiguous and not of importance in early media, he is established as the second-eldest in more recent works, most notably his counterpart in the 2015-2018 spin-off Osomatsu-san. His name derives from that of the larch tree, known in Japanese as 唐松 (karamatsu). Overview Though not able to be visually distinguished from his brothers as a child, Karamatsu is set by Akatsuka as the "carefree, happy-go-lucky" type of the six in the character notes and this carries through to later descriptors, although puns on "kara"/emptiness are also added as well. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance As with his brothers, Karamatsu has short, dark hair with two cowlicks sticking up in the back. He is most often seen wearing the three-buttoned uniform shirt, pants, and running shoes, wearing a shorter-sleeved short and shirts in the summer. In the Comic BomBom and Takeshobo reprints of -kun, he is often associated with the color red, even appearing with his shirt in that color on a cover. This was also reflected in the April Fools' joke for the Osomatsu-san website. Personality Karamatsu is a cheerful and carefree young boy said to have the most energy. Yet, he is also described as being energetic because of his bravado/"empty spirit" (karagenki). He is a bit of a crybaby and often winding up with the worst luck of the brothers, or getting another brother into trouble along with him due to his impulsive ways. He can be eager to fight like any of the others, but can wind up a scapegoat and vulnerable in situations, and his impulsive nature leads him to get injured in brawls Osomatsu-kun volume 3, "The Simple Smog Family" (せいぞろいスモッグ一家), eBookJapan., if he doesn't simply run away crying in fear (such as the boxing match against Knock-Out Tsuyoi) Osomatsu-kun volume 1, "We'll Do Anything in 6 Rounds" (なんでもやるよ６回戦), eBookJapan.. When shown to wrestle against Osomatsu in one story, he is too easily defeated and thrown to the ground Osomatsu-kun volume 31, "The Return of Osomatsu-kun", eBookJapan.. However, he was once able to evade Chibita's wrath by falling over to "play dead"Osomatsu-kun volume 13, "Chibita's Revenge" (チビ太の復讐), eBookJapan . Karamatsu also has somewhat of a large appetite, easily being able to eat all the family's rice for the day but with a resulting stomachache''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 6, "Chibita's Head is the Best in the World" (チビ太のおつむは世界一), eBookJapan.. Compared to the others, he can also be considered a bit tidy and orderly, as he dutifully fans off his overheating X-1 robot when it is shown suffering from having to do all his homework Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "The Squeaking Household Help" (キーコキーコとおてつだい), eBookJapan. (however, the 1966 anime changes this to have Karamatsu simply eating and ignoring the robot as it studies). He is also noted to not be too intelligent (playing on the term karappo, "empty"), to where it's questioned if his head and body are in fact entirely vacant, and his wallet is also often empty or containing little cash of value, with him coming third place (20 yen) to Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu in one story Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Osomatsu Inc." (おそ松株式会社), eBookJapan. (Osomatsu having absolutely nothing). However, in another instance he is shown to have some more money saved up, making him the brother with the second-most savings (310 yen to Ichimatsu's 400) Osomatsu-kun volume 11, "Students at a Boarding House Get Lazy" (下宿の学生がめんどうみるよ), eBookJapan. This boy has no clue how to play cards''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 12, "The Cutie Living Next Door" (となりのかわい子ちゃん), eBookJapan., but can easily sew a giant stocking in a Santa-capture scheme''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 3, "Santa's Son Has Come Over" (サンタのむすこがやってきた), eBookJapan., and seems to be a more artistically-inclined brother who tries to show off painting to Totoko (though this is sabotaged by Osomatsu)Osomatsu-kun volume 2, "Autumn Fever" (いかれちゃう秋), eBookJapan. Another story has him tasked with taking care of a goldfish, which he seems to care deeply for to the point of angrily force-feeding Iyami a bowl of karashi in revenge for having eaten the fish''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 13, "Try Tracing the Source of a Fight" (けんかのもとをたどってみれば), eBookJapan.. Early on, Iyami mistakes his name as both being Kuzumatsu and Kasumatsu Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Send Away that Unpleasant Iyami!" (いじわるイヤミをおっぱらえ), eBookJapan.. When licked by a scientist, it is stated that his skin tastes "spicy" (karai)Osomatsu-kun volume 3, "An Animal Experiment Using the Sextuplets" (六つ子をつかって動物実験), eBookJapan.. Teenager (-san movie) Appearance After age 16 to up to age 18, Karamatsu developed chronic acne on his face and carried a more worried and subdued expression constantly. He was shown to dress in the usual gray blazer and green plaid pants that were the uniform of Akatsuka High. Personality In the movie, it is shown he was a more timid young man from age 16 to 18 as he attempted to find his individual place in the group, but was troubled by his siblings' changes and wanted to mediate their whole situation (only to meet with failure). His path to becoming a dramatic sort is sealed further in place by his future self handing over the sunglasses, lying to him that he'll have a girlfriend. Adult (-san) Appearance His distinctive characteristics are that he has thicker eyebrows, he wears blue as his casual wear and often has the sleeves of his hoodie and shirts rolled up to his elbows, with the exception of his blazer top for formality. One of his signature outfits is a leather jacket with a skull on the back, a black leather belt with a skull buckle, a grey tank top underneath, blue jeans and brown boots, with the outfit topped with sunglasses. His most prominent accessory is his blue sunglasses, which his brothers break frequently. He has several of his clothes and other objects bedazzled in the first season, such as entirely sequinned pants and glittery yellow boots, and also enjoys having his face printed on clothing items. Personality The adult Karamatsu is shown to be confident and full of energy and "charisma", yet is often oblivious and clueless to what is actually going on around him. He tends to take everything presented to him very, very seriously, and often speaks in a drawn-out, poetic fashion. He desperately tries to be cool using his old-school razzle dazzles and black leather jackets, in an attempt to capture the hearts of any of those he assumes to be his admirers. These attempts, more often than not, backfire horribly. Karamatsu often speaks in confident one-liners that are meant to make him sound cool and awesome, but little to none of these lines are actually entertained by others and are usually simply ignored, much to his dismay. He always seems to bounce back in the end, however, showing his determination and dedication to the ever-confident Casanova front he puts on. His brothers usually call him "painful". Apparently, his brothers could care less about him, as evidenced when they did not bother rescuing him when he was kidnapped by Chibita in Episode 5A. This, alongside his other laughable antics, marks him as the most prominent comic relief character--he is even described by his voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, as appearing "just for laughs." Karamatsu earns more "respect" in the second season, even with some episodes focusing on him (while in contrast, Todomatsu takes up his former position of being ignored and pushed around). In Episode 35, Karamatsu is revealed to actually be timid and will do as told if he's put under even the tiniest of pressure. He claims it to be because he's "the nicest person in the world", only for Choromatsu to deadpan that he really is just easily intimidated. Karamatsu has mixed feelings over how his brothers treat him, bawling in the presence of Choromatsu about how mean they are to the point that he wants to kill them at times. As evidence of his shyness, his deep voice becomes higher when nervous; this could mean that either his voice genuinely gets higher when under pressure or the higher voice is his "real voice". He is derogatorily referred to as "Kusomatsu" ("shit matsu", "Shittymatsu") by brothers on different occasions, particularly Ichimatsu. Relationships Todomatsu As children (-kun) Among his interactions with the other brothers in the manga, Karamatsu could be said to be closest with Todomatsu, with the two being seen together the most and both sharing the tendency to impulsively get involved in a fight only to suffer for it (as in the Smog Boss story). Todomatsu is shown to get upset from being lead into trouble by his older brother, or complaining about having to go into a place he hates like a bathhouse. In "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years", Karamatsu continuously bothers another brother through the story who may be Todomatsu or Jyushimatsu; this brother becomes upset at him, but there is nothing that can be done even 40 years later. In total, this duo is openly used about 10 times through the manga where both can be identified. Featured appearances (manga): * "A Large and Dispirited Circus" (ショボクレ大サーカス)- They enter the circus after Osomatsu and Choromatsu, and are seen dressed as a tramp and a baby. * "Chibita's Head is the Best in the World" (チビ太のおつむは世界一)- Todomatsu is angered that he had to cut Karamatsu down from a tree (after he ate all their rice). * "Chibita the Billionaire" (チビ太は億万長者) * "Where Did the New Years' Card Go?" (どこへいくのか年賀状)- The two attempt to deliver New Years' cards, but throw them like ninja stars and get chased away in fear for upsetting a man's dog. * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん)- Karamatsu trades off the "big brother" duty to Todomatsu. * "A Seaside Tummy Song" '(おなかがうたう浜辺のうた)- The two sell grilled corn on the beach. * '"Chibita! Be a Child of Dekapan!" (チビ太！デカパンの子どもになれ)- The two attempt to track Chibita's movements after Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu, but Todomatsu blames Karamatsu for each trap they fall into (having to stay at a bathhouse, having to carry a shrine, etc.) * "I Can Help Out Perfectly" (ばっちりおてつだいします)- The two fall from a ladder, failing to be efficient at helping their dad. * "Noisy Sextuplets" '4koma strip- The two are said to be brutally fighting, which causes Matsuyo to iron all the sextuplets flat. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 7 (as part of a classroom scene with Osomatsu) * 8 (stripped by Chibita) * 10 (sitting together along with Jyushimatsu, crying over a sick Osomatsu) * 11 (the two, along with Osomatsu, briefly spy on Iyami) * 14 (the two can be heard passing out cards. They later accuse one another of being aliens during the brawl between sextuplets) * 15 (The two are seen with Osomatsu when their mother freezes Iyami, then later on Karamatsu is seen telling a joke to Todomatsu. They later attempt to throw a ball to hit Iyami, but Todomatsu hits Osomatsu instead. They then try to throw marbles, but Osomatsu trips on them) * 20 (with Osomatsu when he smells something in the air) * 23 (they and Osomatsu have no clue about numbers) * 40 (groups off with Todomatsu to run away) * 46 (Todomatsu is knocked out by an oden pot, and Karamatsu is dragged into a machine) * 48 (order the temple participant into the freezing water and become amazed that he can bear it out) * 57 (by each others' sides in the family marching line) * 59 (Karamatsu attempts to disguise himself as a tree while the two spy; they are later shot by Hatabou) * 61 (hiding in a pipe with Osomatsu) * 62 (attempting to look for the bonus at the police station) Jyushimatsu As children (-kun) Featured appearances (manga): * '"Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる)- The two try to steal a cat to get them a persimmon, but are caught and punished. * "The Sextuplets Go to Africa" (六つ子のアフリカ旅行)- Karamatsu attempts to offer Jyushimatsu up to the cannibals, claiming he'd make "yummy yakitori", but Jyushimatsu retorts that Karamatsu would be better as karaage. * "An Endurance Contest to Travel Abroad" (がまん大会で外国旅行)- Although the duo is not outright seen, they are mention to have presumably run off with Totoko and having forfeited trying out the bath challenge (before Todomatsu himself outright refuses to get in the bath). * "Try Tracing the Source of a Fight" (けんかのもとをたどってみれば)- Karamatsu attacks Jyushimatsu and force-feeds him fish food to punish him for letting Chibita get away with their pet goldfish. * "The Sextuplets vs. the Great Gang of Japan" (六つ子対大ニッポンギャング)- Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu wind up landing in a truck, and are split apart from the others for a brief time. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 5 (run out after each other) * 6 (the two don't believe Osomatsu and Choromatsu about the "ghost") * 10 (sitting together along with Todomatsu, crying over a sick Osomatsu) * 15 (order Chibita to massage them) * 19 (Karamatsu attempts to get Jyushimatsu and Osomatsu to stop their fight) * 21 (the two can be heard discussing Chibita's collapse at the end) * 26 (the two spy on their dad attempting to get cigarettes) * 28 (Karamatsu asks Jyushimatsu if he might even have the can opener) * 58 (the two fight over who'll get to see Dekapan) * 60 (Jyushimatsu is unsure if Karamatsu would be able to beat up Chibita) * 81 (the two notice how shabby the hospital room is) Ichimatsu As children (-kun) Featured appearances (manga): * "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ)- Ichimatsu passes the duty of the race to him * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- passes duty of babysitting Chibita over to Ichimatsu. After Karamatsu collapses on the fifth floor, Ichimatsu hits and scolds him for his lack of discipline. * "Look for the Cat with the Protruding Navel" (デベソのネコをさがせ)- Karamatsu falls into a pit trap that Ichimatsu had dug for a cat. * "Prince Chibil's Tokyo Holiday" (チビル王子の東京の休日)- Ichimatsu and Karamatsu split off into a duo to search for Osomatsu, Choromatsu, and Prince Chibil. * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん)- Ichimatsu trades off "big brother" duty to Karamatsu. * "The Monthly Salary Was Lost" (月給おとせばくろうするぜ)- Ichimatsu and Karamatsu go trash-picking as a job. * "The Chushingura of Edo Castle" (江戸工城の忠臣蔵だ)- Ichimatsu and Karamatsu are trapped in Iyami's fortress for a time. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 5 (both tell Osomatsu and Choromatsu they'll be left on their own) * 10 (these two and Choromatsu help throw the Shinigami Salesman out of the house) * 14 (unsure about Osomatsu and Choromatsu having returned; later seen playing cards and wondering about the fakes) * 28 (Ichimatsu passes the responsibility of the can opener to Karamatsu) * 39 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu) * 48 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu, insisting they'll drive out the new guy at the temple. Later seen as part of a trio with Todomatsu, when trying to drive out the man by freezinghim) * 53 (as part of a trio with Jyushimatsu; these three have to remain at home and don't get to travel to the golf game) * 71 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu) * 84 (as triplets with Jyushimatsu) Choromatsu As children (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): * "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ)- Karamatsu attempts to pass duty of the race to Choromatsu, who's too busy sleeping * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- Choromatsu passes the babysitting duties to him. When Choromatsu collapses on the 4th floor, Karamatsu hits and scolds him for lacking discipline. * "Chibikyu-san and Tonchikurabe" (チビ休さんとトンチくらべ)- Karamatsu and Choromatsu play ball, but Karamatsu throws it too far and Choromatsu scolds him for being terrible at doing anything. * "Welcome to Chibita's Fish Shop" (こんちわチビ太のさかな屋さん)- Choromatsu attempts to mimic a cat to distract Chibita, but Karamatsu doesn't warn him that the boy is near and they're attacked. Karamatsu is then seen treating the bump on Choromatsu's head with a first aid kit. * "Traveling to an Evil Town in a Busted-up Car" (ポンコツカー悪の町へゆく)- The two attempt to mimic a cat as a distraction technique. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 1 (Choromatsu wants more food, but Karamatsu tells him there's no more. The two later fight over rice, and then a side dish) * 10 (Karamatsu mistakes the sick Osomatsu for Choromatsu; Karamatsu, Choromatsu, and Ichimatsu later throw the Shinigami out of the house) * 28 (Karamatsu notices how Choromatsu slept through Iyami wrecking the tent) * 32 (Karamatsu holds up sushi, confusing Choromatsu. Choromatsu later cuts Karamatsu's time with Kumiko short because it's time to switch) * 64 (Karamatsu makes light of Choromatsu having to use the bathroom) Osomatsu Totoko As children (-kun) When attempting to impress Totoko during the autumn season, he opts to paint with her, only for Osomatsu to get in the way. Chibita Iyami History Osomatsu-kun (manga) "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" The beer advertisement story entertains a possible future for Karamatsu, 25 years after the series. At age 35, Karamatsu has married into a greengrocer family but complains of how his wife nags him and is the more dominant one. He seems to regret getting married due to this. He is shown to have stubble, and wear a cap over his head. Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Karamatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting Karamatsu was usually voiced by Keiko Yamamoto in the 1966 show, save for occasions where Fuyumi Shiraishi had to understudy as him. In the sextuplets' cameo in the 1969 Ataro anime by Toei, however, Yamamoto did not reprise as the boys were treated as more of a unit and Yamamoto already was handling the lead role of Ataro. Instead, Masako Nozawa voiced him along with the other five. In the 1988 show, he was usually voiced by Mari Mashiba. However, there were occasions where Mashiba would be unavailable for a line of dialogue or even the character's entire scripted lines, leading to understudying of her sextuplet. In such instances, Megumi Hayashibara, Rica Matsumoto, or Naoko Matsui could be heard. These episodes contain examples of the above situation: * "The Genius Iyami's Morphing Drug!" '(Karamatsu was voiced by a different actress, Naoko Matsui, for a scream in the karashi sequence. This is due to the fact the scriptwriter did not specify which brothers got attacked except for Choromatsu, but then would specify a few of them in the scene after. Thus, the boy who gets the karashi in the eyes may not sound like a "Karamatsu" in the first scene, but sounds like him shortly after) * '"Chibita the Wandering Gunman" '(Matsumoto covered the Karamatsu lines due to Mashiba being busy with Hatabo) * '"Great Detective! Hatabō" (Hayashibara understudied for two lines, in scenes where Mashiba was busy voicing Hatabo. Matsumoto can also be heard in a line due to this circumstance) * "Dad, Quit Smoking" '(Hayashibara mistakenly voiced one line due to the fact it was originally scripted for Todomatsu, but had been crossed off and relabeled "Karamatsu" by the final recording draft and the miscommunication wasn't caught by her in time) * '"The Fairytale of the Acromphalus Island" '(Matsui for one line, due to Mashiba being unavailable. Another off-screen line was not voiced in the episode due to this, but appears voiced in foreign dubs) * '"Beware the Raid" '(Hayashibara for two lines, due to Mashiba being unavailable or busy as Hatabo, though his usual voice is present later) * '"Beware! The Detective Chibita" (Matsui) * "The Journey of Shame!" '(Matsumoto for one line, due to Mashiba voicing Hatabo in the same scene) * '"It's Mito Komon Hatabō" '(Matsumoto, due to Mashiba being required to voice Hatabo in a major role in the episode) Although Mashiba has reprised her role for later game appearances (except for the 2012 CR Osomatsu-kun, where Yui Shoji voiced all boys), Yuuichi Nakamura provides the voice of all iterations of Karamatsu in -san, no matter his age. Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime ''Karamatsu/1966 Anime Episode Appearances 1988 Anime Karamatsu/1988 Anime Episode Appearances 2015 Anime Karamatsu/Osomatsu-san Episode Appearances Trivia * Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as '''Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. * According to the third DVD boxset of Ataro, Keiko Yamamoto had used the alias "Emiko Suzuki" for a time for her roles as Karamatsu and Choromatsu in -kun due to her already playing the lead role in the anime Fight! Osper and issues with her agencyAtaro DVD-BOX 3, commentary with Hiroshi Yamamoto and Hiroshi Otake. References Category:Main Characters Category:Sextuplets Category:Male Characters